Little Sparrow
by Purplbuni21
Summary: Okay, so this is a Tuffnutxoc story. Since I can't think of a good summary, read the first chapter and you'll know everything you need to know. The rating is K, for now. Hope you enjoy!  Purplbuni21
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! What's up everybody? I know it's been forever since I've posted anything and I'm really sorry. I'm starting a new story, though. Recently, I went to Michigan with my school's marching band for BOA (Bands of America). On the way there, I saw, for the first time, ****How To Train Your Dragon****. I was inspired to write a TuffnutxOC story because, let's face it, he needs some love. So that's what this is but, first I'm going to talk/type a little more. If you've read my FMA story and you're waiting on the next installment: I'm sorry but, I'm no longer into that story. There is good news, though! I'm putting it up for adoption! All you need to do is message me with your idea of where you're going to take it, I'll read it and decide who will get to continue, and hopefully finish, ****I Found Safety in Your Arms****. So now that that's out of the way, here's my TuffnutxOC story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HTTYD, sadly.**

**P.S. this first chapter is in diary form, I may do this every few chapters for some variation but, most will be in a story format, you know with dialogue and stuff. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1-** A brief background

June 10

The summer solstice is quickly approaching. My father, mother, and brother have been running to-and-fro, preparing goods for trade and our ship for the journey. I, though, am of no help. Two weeks ago I had been dancing in the small forest near our village when my foot caught on a tree root and I fell; my ankle was twisted to such a degree that the physician forced me to not walk, or even move much, for at least three weeks, unless I was being carried. My family acts as though they are fine without my help but, I can see their tense muscles and their tired eyes beneath their soaked brows. I wish I could jump out of my seat, drop my embroidery and dance around our home while helping with preparations. My village is a trading village that sends half of the families north to trade during the summer solstice and when they return, before the winter solstice, the other half go south to trade. My family usually trades during the winter solstice but, this year, we traded places with a summer solstice family. We will be going to a small Viking village called Berk. Father gathered, from the elders and those that have traded with them before, that it would be best if we left early and didn't return until mid-spring next year. I must admit that this idea frightens me; I have never been away from our small Gaelic village for so long. The last family that went there also told us that, while they were there, the Vikings were at war with dragons but, they now train them. Apparently a young boy around my age defeated an evil, giant dragon while they were there. When Catriona's mother told the women of our village the story, my mother dropped in a dead faint! It was as funny as it was frightening!

I must go for now, mother has prepared dinner and father will be here soon to take me to the dinner table.

Until next time,

Nia

June 15 

Father says that we'll be leaving tomorrow so we can get to Berk by the summer solstice. The village physician said that, as long as I am careful, I should be able to walk on my own, and maybe even dance, by our second day in Berk! This news was so exciting that I almost jumped right into the poor man's arms right then and there! So, for now, I have been compliant and willing to sit in one place or be carried around. My time of not being able to move on my own has not been completely wasteful of my life; while I sew with mother or when she cooks, I sing for our entertainment. Father and mother say I have an angel's voice, (I think they say it mostly to make me blush), and my brother rolls his eyes, smiles, and rustles my hair when he passes me. Tomatoes must be so jealous of me, when they do this.

I would go on but, mother wants me to rest up for tomorrow.

Until next time,

Nia

June 27

Forgive me for my absence! Oh, so much has happened over the past week and a half! We landed on Berk six days ago and, Gods, the size of their grown adults is positively astonishing! Thankfully their teenagers are not much larger than me, though I still feel as though they might accidently crush me at any second. Today I plan on going on an "adventure" with the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut; they are going to, finally, take me on a tour of the island! Berk is turning out to be one of the most interesting places that I have ever been to.

Ruff' is trying to break down the door to my family's small temporary home so, I must go.

Until next time,

Nia

Purplbuni21- Sorry this chapter is short, I'll work on making them longer as the story goes on. Rate and Review, please?


	2. Description of Nia O Briain

Description of Nia (in case you need it)

Name: Nia Ó Briain

Age: 15 (D.O.B. – August 13)

Hair Style/Color: Slightly wavy, lower back length light caramel-colored hair with side-swept bangs that skim her right eye.

Eye color: a blue-ish green with flecks of gray.

Her clothing, if I think it's an important detail, will be described in that chapter.

Basically this is kind of how I see her, just with longer hair and her eyes are blue/green:

http:/ image . shutterstock . com/display_pic_with_logo/65566/65566,1240204082,

Just take out all the spaces.


End file.
